Seppuku Underneath The Shady Oak Treee
by Roxius
Summary: Unable to stand the pressures of society regarding their taboo relationship, Megurine Luka and Meiko bring an end to their own lives. Luka X Meiko, mentioned Meiko X Kaito. Shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: I was feeling sick today...so ya get this. It's sad, but I promise I'll make happier Vocaloid fics in the future...really!!!

* * *

"...We're here...this is where it will happen...our deaths..."

"Yes..."

As she got down onto her knees, under the shade of the oak tree, Megurine Luka gripped the long silver blade tightly in her pale hands. She stared at it with a sense of longing, and a single sweat drop ran down the side of her face. It gleaned beautifully in the glittering rays of sunlight. Meiko sat a few inches across from her, waiting patiently. A tiny bird chirped overhead, and Luka felt her heart pound violently against her rib cage for a split-second. There was a gentle breeze in the air. She could feel the wet dew on the blades of grass soak into her boots. All was quiet. Then, Meiko spoke.

"...Are you sure you want to do this?" Meiko asked for the fifth time. Her words were cold and blunt, not a trace of emotion to be found. It was very disturbing, to say the least. For a split-second, Luka considered killing Meiko right then and there, and run off to disappear into hiding.

Gulping, Luka nodded. "Yes..."

The two girls had been secretly dating for the past year, with Meiko still attempting to keep up her relationship with Kaito for the sake of her public image. It wasn't until recently that they had finally decided to come out of the closet, and revealed the passionate love they truly held for one another. Much to their horror and disappointment, however, their friends' reactions were not positive ones.

Kaito was heart-broken upon learning of Meiko's deceit, and cut off all ties with her and Luka. Rin, Len and Miku did the same, completely disgusted by the two women and their immoral actions. With one fell swoop, all because of that single decision of coming out, both Luka and Meiko were left with no one else but each other.

It was too much to bear. Not even the sex they had afterwards could take away the pain of losing everything. In the end, they had come to a radical conclusion to break away from it all, to end all of this emotional suffering and inner turmoil they were facing: they had both decided to commit suicide. To make it more interesting, however, and to leave a mark to show just how badly they were affected by their friends' abandonment, they were going to perform seppuku in the local park, and die in each other's arms.

Luka took in a deep breath as she overturned the blade, bringing its tip aiming towards her stomach. Meiko just sat there with a bored, exasperated expression on her face, as if silently telling Luka to hurry up and kill herself already. Shutting her eyes as tightly as she could, Luka bit her lower lip...and complied with the demands. She thrust the blade inward. The searing pain she felt at that instant sent shock waves radiating throughout her entire body.

A splotch of blood hit Meiko's right cheek as she watched Luka bury the blade deeper into her belly. More and more blood began to gush out, like crimson-red waterfalls, staining both Luka's dress and the very grass she sat on. All of the color began to drain from the pink-haired woman's skin, and salty tears rolled down her pale cheeks. The pain was immense, but she couldn't even bring herself to scream out. Her head was spinning, and everything was becoming distorted in her eyes. She could feel the very tip of the blade pressing up against her organs. She was already losing too much blood for any chance of being saved, which was exactly how she wanted it. Leaning forward, Luka puked all over onto her chest, most of the vomit consisting of blood. Luka tried to swallow, but found that she could not.

Meiko closed her eyes, unable to watch her beloved suffer any further. Holding out her shaking palm, she whispered, "...Give it to me..."

Luka didn't move. Her hands gripped so tightly onto the hilt of the blade that the skin of her palms began to tear open. A wide, terrified look was evident in her glossy eyes.

"...Luka...give it to me..." Meiko begged, her heart aching with every word she spoke.

The sword dropped from Luka's grip, and Meiko snatched it into her own hands. The blade glistened brightly with the dripping wet stains of her lover's spilt blood. Wrapping her arms tightly around her own waist, Luka leaned forward, gasping in pained breaths. Everything around her suddenly felt so cold, so lifeless, so empty. Her eyesight was beginning to fade into nothingness.

With no further hesitation, Meiko plunged the blade into her own stomach, and twisted it to the side as she tore her belly apart. Blood flew everywhere, specifically in Luka's face, who could barely even keep her eyes open anymore. There was a ringing noise in her ears, but Luka couldn't tell what it was. It just kept getting louder and louder.

'...Meiko...'

She felt Meiko's long, strong arms wrap around her. She felt her head be pressed up against Meiko's chest. She could hear Meiko's heartbeat; it was slowly coming to a stop. There was the taste of blood in her mouth. The sword was lying idly beside them. Letting out a heavy breath, Luka's eyes closed for the final time. It was like everything had come to a complete halt for that last second of her life.

"I...I love you...Meiko..."

"I love you too, Luka..."

Then it was over.


End file.
